As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A user may have multiple devices, such as a laptop computer, a personal computer, a cellular telephone, or a tablet that can interface with a remote secure service. The user may have to enter authentication information from one of the devices to access the remote secure service, such as an Internet application for banking, a remote application, or the like. When the user wants to change the device that is used to access the remote secure service, the user can enter the authentication information for the remote secure service using the new device.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.